


Party Prep

by SinQueen69



Series: The Slutty Officer [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Derek Hale, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Jockstrap Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Police AU, Police Officer Derek Hale, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Spitroasting, Threesome, Uniform Kink, authority kink, cum as lube, no werewolves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek goes on a ride with the Sheriff and Deputy before the office party.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Slutty Officer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 257





	Party Prep

Derek felt his heart pounding with excitement as he spotted both Deputy Parrish and Sheriff Stiles standing by his squad car. Stiles noticed Derek walking over and smirked as he hooked his finger at Derek in the ‘come over here’ motion. Derek wiped his hands on his jeans; he had switched out of his uniform as he was done for the day… Well, he was done police work for the day but his other job seemed to have just begun. 

“Get in back Hale, we’re taking a bit of a ride before the office party tonight,” Stiles said as he opened the back door, sliding into the bunk seat while Jordan winked at Derek before he dropped into the driver’s seat. Derek felt his cock twitch against the pouch of his jockstrap before he joined his boss in the back seat. 

Stiles laid his hand on Derek’s upper thigh, looking out the window as Jordan drove out of the parking lot. Derek was vibrating silently with need and he could only focus on the hot feeling of Stiles hand on his thigh as Jordan drove for a bit before the traffic petered off and they were on one of the deserted roads of Beacon Hills. Derek shuddered when Stiles’ hand finally shifted and began to stroke the front of his crotch. 

“Do you know what you’ll be doing at the party tonight Hale?” Stiles asked, his voice low and sensual as his whiskey eyes stared at Derek. 

“No Sir,” Derek wet his lips and used all his will power not to thrust up into Stiles' groping hand, his cock starting to stiffen in his jeans and jockstrap. 

“You’re the guest of honour and the guest of honour has to make sure everyone is happy isn’t that right?” Stiles shifted closer, curling his free hand around the back of Derek’s neck. Derek noticed that Jordan was watching them every so often in the rearview mirror and his heart sped up as he felt a bead of pre-cum begin to form at the tip of his cock as he realized what that meant. 

“It won’t be a problem Sir, I’ll make sure everyone is satisfied,” Derek said honestly, his body thrumming with the excitement of being passed around by his coworkers that night, fucked and used until he was senseless with it. 

“I thought as much, you’re an eager one Hale and we all love it.” Stiles chuckled and Derek gasped when suddenly his face was pressed down against the tan fabric that was stretched across the Sheriff’s crotch. Derek opened his mouth and lapped at the fabric and the stiff line he could feel under it. 

“So fucking eager, no wonder Jordan had to bend you over in that supply closet.” Stiles laughed lowly. 

“Like you’re any better boss,” Jordan countered and Stiles laughed again as he stroked the back of Derek’s neck as his officer mouthed at his cock through his uniform pants. 

“Do you want to suck me, Hale?” Stiles asked as he pulled Derek’s head out of his crotch and smirked at the line of drool that was already forming at the corner of his mouth and hazy look in Derek’s eyes. 

“Yes Sir,” Derek breathed out and whined softly when Stiles unzipped his pants, taking his thick cock out and pumping it twice. 

“Go on then,” Stiles loosened his hold on Derek’s neck and moaned when Derek all but dove back down, swallowing down the Sheriff’s cock without delay. Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s bent spine and groped the officer’s ass, moaning as Derek wetly swallowed around his length. Derek held onto one of Stiles’ thighs as he began to bob his head up and down on Stiles’ length, happily gagging around the fat head each time it hit the back of his throat. 

Derek knew he was being sloppy, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel Stiles’ cock filling his mouth, making him focus on that weight and taste in his mouth. 

“Just pull over already Jordan before you cream yourself. After all, why let that go to waste if our eager office slut is here already?” Stiles commented to Jordan above Derek’s head and Derek’s hole twitched as his cock throbbed as he felt the car pull out and rumble to a stop. 

“Are we gonna get him sloppy and loose before the party boss?” Jordan asked as he opened the back door of the car, his hand smacking Derek’s upturned ass playfully. Derek spread his knees a bit wider at the words and smack; he was achingly empty now as he sucked around Stiles’ cock. 

“That’s the plan Jordan, you can take that ass of his first after all I’m very comfortable here,” Stiles commented as he threaded his hand through Derek’s hair, holding him still for a moment, just long enough for Derek to gag a few times around his cock before Stiles let go of his hair. 

Derek backed off enough to breath, but just stayed there letting Stiles’ cock settle on his tongue as he felt Jordan work his jeans off of his hips and pull them down around his thighs, showing off his jockstrap that cupped his ass cheeks in a way he knew everyone loved. 

Jordan parted Derek’s cheeks apart and spat directly on Derek’s already wet with lube hole, Derek shivered at the filth of it all but that was soon pushed from his mind when he felt the fabric of the Deputy’s uniform pants press against the backs of his bare thighs. Derek rocked his ass back as he suckled at the head of the sheriff’s cock when he felt Jordan’s cock brush over his hole. 

Derek felt desperate for it like he hadn’t been fucked the other day at all, that thought fell from his head the minute Jordan began to push in. Derek’s mouth went slack around Stiles’ cock and he sank on the hard length just a bit more as Jordan easily sheathed his cock inside of him, his balls slapping against Derek’s ass once he was settled inside of his fellow officer. 

“Fuck, I always forget how damn good he feels on my cock,” Jordan grunted as he stared at where Derek’s pink hole was wide around the girth of his cock while the black straps of the jockstrap framed his pale ass cheeks. He snapped the straps with a grin at Stiles who was flushed and had his fingers still tangled in Derek’s hair as the officer slowly bobbed up and down on him. 

“I thought he was gagging for it before, but fuck you love this don’t you Hale?” Stiles commented as Jordan placed his foot on the floor inside of the car and began to thrust in and out of Derek. Each thrust Jordan gave into Derek, it forced Derek to swallow more and more of Stiles’ cock and by the way, Stiles was moaning, Derek could tell that he loved it so Derek went with it. 

“Fuck, I can never last when I’m fucking his tight ass.” Jordan panted as his hips speed up, the sounds of his balls slapping against Derek’s ass filling the squad car. 

“Go on, I know me and the boys don’t mind sloppy seconds.” Stiles panted, his hand coming around the base of his cock and his other hand forcing Derek to just lap at his cock head. He rather blow his load inside of Derek than his mouth so he had to pace himself. 

“Haha, you’re right,” Jordan chuckled before he was groaning loudly as he buried himself inside of Derek’s ass and spilled his seed into the lower-ranking officer. Derek gasped and shuddered around Stiles’ cock as he felt Jordan’s release fill him, his cock aching were it was trapped in his now damp jockstrap. 

“You want a turn now boss? He’s good and wet for you,” Jordan chuckled as he pulled out and tugged Derek’s cheeks apart to get a good look at the way his cum dripped out of Derek’s twitching hole. 

“Hell yeah, go on Hale, turn around.” Stiles tapped Derek’s head, chuckling at the hazy look that had taken over Derek’s flushed face fully now. Derek slowly licked his shining and swelling lips before he awkwardly rose just enough to shuffle and twist his body until he was in the same position as before but now his tongue was lapping at Jordan’s limp and sticky cock. 

“You always make such a mess Jordan,” Stiles sounded like he was rolling his eyes as he shuffled up into the correct position before he slammed himself into Derek’s cum dripping hole with ease. Derek moaned around Jordan’s limp cock, his nose resting against the metal fly of Jordan’s unzipped uniform pants. 

“You know I can’t help myself, boss,” Jordan chuckled as he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, his eyes trained on where his boss’ cock was disappearing through the mess of his cum that was still leaking from Derek’s hole. 

Stiles let his head fall back as he fucked into his officer’s hole, moans spilling from his mouth. Jordan’s cock and cum had left Derek just on the right side of open and sloppy for him and he loved it. Derek was moaning like a whore around Jordan’s spent cock, the bulge in his jockstrap swaying and now starting to drip with his obvious arousal as he pushed his ass back, urging Stiles on. Stiles pulled Derek’s ass cheeks further apart and watched as his hole eagerly took each thrust Stiles gave, his hole loosening and dripping cum each time. 

“You fucking love this don’t you Hale?” Stiles grunted, sounding impressed as he amped up the speed and force behind his thrusts. Grinning wildly when Derek whined like a bitch in heat and arched his back, obviously eager for it.

“He’s gonna be right at home at the party tonight,” Jordan commented and Stiles grunted his agreement as he wrapped his hands around the straps of Derek’s jockstrap and used them as handles to yank Derek back onto his cock. Derek gasped and moaned as he saw stars behind closed eyelids when Stiles’ cock hit against his prostate.

“Come on Hale, I want to see you come on my cock while I use Jordan’s cum as lube to fuck your tight hungry ass,” Sheriff ordered in a low voice and Derek whined as he shuddered and somehow his orgasm was pulled from him and his body tensed up and arched. 

Stiles moaned his approval as he did what he planned on doing before; he blew his load inside of Derek’s tight, wet hole as Derek shuddered through his orgasm. His jockstrap a sticky messy now and his hole even more so when Stiles pulled out to tuck himself away. 

“Oh yeah, he’s in the proper shape for the party now,” Stiles said in approval as he looked down at Derek’s slightly gaping hole that was now oozing two loads of cum. Jordan chuckled and eased Derek’s slack mouth off of his cock and eased the out of it officer onto his side in the back seat before circling back to the driver’s seat. Stiles gathered Derek in his arms and rested his chin on Derek’s head while stroking his back.

“Rest, we have a ways to go before we get to the place the party is being held. Just rest because once you get there not even that will be peaceful.” Stiles chuckled like he knew something Derek didn’t. 

“I can’t wait, Sir,” Derek said truthfully as he closed his eyes, intending on getting some rest before the night truly began and his darkest, deepest fantasy about to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. Please read before making a request :) 
> 
> https://forms.gle/tEg3QaLzc3irodi49


End file.
